


Tech Support

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero helps Quatre with his computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

Quatre smiled and stepped back to let Heero into the house. 

"Thanks for coming over." 

Heero nodded and followed the other man into the room he used as an office. He seated himself behind the desk and pushed the button to power on the computer. Both men watched as the initial start up screen sprang to life. Processor type and speed then memory specs showed. Underneath in stark white letters read no hard drive detected boot from disc Y/N? 

"When did you last back up your data?" 

"Last night thankfully. Do I need to go get a new hard drive?" 

Heero shook his head and reached into the bag he had been carrying when he arrived and pulled out a rectangular box. "I stopped on the way over. It's always good to be prepared for the worst." 

Heero pushed the power button again then counted to 60 before restarting the system. His eyes focused on the flashing lights on the front of the case, watching as they changed colors then went out. 

"The drive does appear to be working."

Once again Heero restarted the computer only this time he pressed delete as the memory check was running and entered the bios settings. He scanned the screen, muttering under his breath. 

"First boot device, hard drive. Automatically detect, on. Primary slave none, primary master, none. All the settings look correct." 

He pressed esc to return to the main menu then y to save setting changes.

This time when it came to the screen prompted to boot from disc he opened the CD drive and put in a disc. Almost immediately the windows logo appeared along with the scripted wording /Do you wish to install windows 198/? Press Y to continue and A to abort. Heero pressed Y and waited for the next screen. The light on the CD drive went green then faded as new scripting appeared. (I)nstall? (r)epair, or (a)bort? Heero pressed r then sat back in the chair to wait. 

"This may take a few minutes." 

Even as he spoke the words the scripting on the screen echoed them. /Windows is checking for corrupted or damaged files. This may take a few minutes/. 

Quatre quirked an eyebrow at his friend,” that was just a bit disturbing." 

Heero shrugged, a slight smirk toying at the corner of his lips. "I've done this so often I could do it in my sleep." 

Quatre stretched his back and smiled. "Would you like some coffee while we wait?" 

"Yes, please."

A few minutes Quatre returned, with two mugs and handed one to Heero. 

"How is it going?" 

"Almost done." 

The progress bar disappeared and words /your system will need to be rebooted for the changes to take effect/ appeared. A countdown started and the numbers counted down until the system rebooted itself. 

Quatre held his breath as the boot process began. Letting it out in a rush when the words primary master: SCSI drive followed the memory check. The green light flashed on the drive and welcome screen appeared prompting for a user name and password. He logged in and his desktop with the picture of all five pilots, arms around each other laughing at the camera appeared.

"What was wrong?" Quatre asked as Heero removed his disc from the CD drive and returned it to its case before stowing it back in his bag. 

"Your Q logic was corrupted." 

Quatre blinked and studied Heero's face for any sign that the other man was joking. Not finding one he shook his head, confusion etched on his features. "My Q logic was corrupt?"

Heero nodded. "Q logic is the part of the operating system that acts as a driver for SCSI drives. Without it the software doesn't recognize your hard drive. We replaced the corrupted files and it works now." 

Quatre nodded "so, if Q logic doesn't engage the hard drive doesn't turn on." 

"That’s funny,” said a soft tenor from the doorway. "I've always found that that turning on the hard drive causes the Q logic to /disengage/."


End file.
